The Descent
by 777nicole777
Summary: Sakura is left alone in a village that doesn't care, and just when she finds someone worth dying for...well that's exactly what she finds herself doing. Trapped in a cave of monsters Sakura slowly falls into insanity as her humanity crumbles! Please read!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_**We're not going to leave you!"**_ Sakura's parents promised to their six year old child. Two years later they broke that promise. They were captured on a mission. Sakura thought she could bring them back. She was wrong.

Sakura ran through the halls of the unknown building hoping to find her parents but as she rounded the corner she got more than she bargained for.

A big man with ice blue eyes, nasty, broken, cracked, teeth, a bald head, and a big nail going through his head, picked Sakura up, knocked her out, and carried her off.

When Sakura opened her eyes she saw her parents in what looked like a bird cage. They told her it was going to be okay, they lied straight through her teeth, promising her things that would only give her false hope.

When the door's suddenly opened Sakura jumped. A man that had hazed over eyes, like he was blind, grinned at Sakura and revealed black, jagged, teeth. This man was going to break Sakura.

The man walked over to Sakura, bent down to her level, and said, "Call me smile, do you know why I want you to call me smile?" he asked her slowly. She glared at him and tried to bite him. He grinned even wider and said "I want you to call me smile because that's my name, do you know why that is my name? It's because when I was younger I would be the only one smiling. No one would smile when I played with them, all they would do was yell, kick, and scream." Suddenly the man smiled a big smile and said "That was the best part."

When the man was done scaring Sakura he walked over to the bird cage and grabbed her father. He strapped him down to a table and began to play.

Her father's leg had all the flesh ripped off of it little by little. Nothing was left but the bone. Smile then took a pan that had been heating up, grabbed the bone and yanked. Then he stuck the pan where the bone had been and sealed up the wound.

Her father's spine had been slowly piece by piece been ripped out of his back. Her father was still alive. When Smile realized this he flipped the man roughly on his back grabbed his head and forced her father to look him in the eye. Her father's screamed louder than any war cry. Slowly like a dying flame her father quieted, and his heart stilled.

Her mother was next. Smile obviously favored women. He said they were the loudest. Smile didn't do anything but strap the women on the table that her husband had been on, and leave.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Sakura's mother said gently. "Mommy, don't leave me!" Sakura cried out. "Oh baby, don't worry I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you!" Those words rang in Sakura's head along with her mother's screams.

When the man walked back in he grabbed her mother's head and forced her to look in his eyes. Her back arched, her throat seemed to close up, until the screams built up and flooded the room. He did this to her mother for an entire day, putting her through some sort of torture that only the two of them could see. Finally her heart gave out. Her head rolled to the side and dead eyes stared into Sakura's soul.

It was Sakura's turn. She sat there with her eyes glazed over. Sakura wasn't there right now. Some one else was. Some one, that everyone has, someone, which no one can bond with. Someone, that is tucked away deep down, and almost never comes out. Today Sakura met that someone. That someone deep down, drowned Sakura in her parents screams, smothered her in the memories. Sakura was too tired to fight, so she sank, deeper, and deeper, until she hit the bottom.

When the man unchained Sakura he lifted her up and held her there by the neck. Sakura slowly looked at the man and smiled.

The man didn't understand. It was too much. So he forced her to look into his eyes and slowly he entered her mind. It was the biggest mistake he would ever make.

Sakura's mind changed from pretty flowers, rainbows, and cute animals, to something dark.

Dark black skies could be seen for miles, raw flesh covered grass like a carpet, odd twisted blood stained creatures that seemed to be rotting, were walking towards the man known as Smile. When the creatures got a hold of him they ripped his body apart, and when they couldn't rip anything else, he would magically appear put back together, and then they'd rip him apart over and over again. When they grew bored they held him down and Sakura then forced him to look into her eyes. Her entire eyes was black, one single drop of blood fell from her haunting eyes and fell into his left one. Pain like nothing he had ever felt before engulfed him. He used everything he had to yank himself out of her mind until he realized they were in his. His heart was beating fast and it got faster, and faster, and faster until it exploded.

Before the man could even hit the ground the door was knocked down and Anbu flooded the room. They were too late, but Sakura couldn't say anything because she blacked out.

"_**I won't leave you!"**_ Sasuke promised to an eight year old Sakura, who was currently trying to forget her nightmare. He broke that promise four years later, to go and get stronger.

_**"I won't leave you!"**_ Naruto promised, but just like the rest, he too, broke that promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**S**_akura had finally found someone. She never allowed herself the false hope of believing that he loved her, she just believed he was there and that was good enough. Kakashi never promised her anything, but he would hug her. As Sakura got older the hugs become holds, and holds would become snuggles, and snuggles would become Kakashi lying on top of Sakura's bed and hold her while she tried to sleep. Sixteen year old Sakura had fallen in love.

_**W**_hen Sakura was around Kakashi she would smile, she could laugh, basically…she could be happy

_**S**_akura had trained hard and had perfected her favorite jutsu. Climbing into people's minds or dragging them into hers was the easiest thing now. Sakura's eyes had become more powerful and dangerous than Itachi's.

_**K**_akashi was slowly making his way to the training grounds when he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Sakura was lying in the grass asleep and the sun was shining right on her, making her skin and hair glow. She looked angelic. He noticed something though, Sakura looked…peaceful.

_**S**_akura was having the most wonderful dream. Although she didn't really know if she could call it a dream because she wasn't seeing anything, she was just feeling. She felt warm, safe, and happy almost.

_**S**_akura smelt Kakashi before she heard him, and now I don't mean he stank. Sakura's senses had gotten over ten times stronger. She had the nose power of a blue tic coon hound, raptor vision, and better hearing than a bat.

_**K**_akashi turned around and was walking away thinking that Sakura would want to be alone when she said gently "don't go." Kakashi turned back around, lay down next to her, and within seconds Sakura was snuggling into his side. Kakashi put his arm around her and held her. Kakashi was asleep in seconds.

"_**K**_akashi are you asleep?" Sakura asked quietly. When he didn't answer she took is as a yes and kissed him on his masked lips. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open only to see cherry blossoms. Sakura 'poofed' herself to her house because she didn't have the nerve to face him.

'_**W**_hat should I do now?' Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi got up, 'poofed' him to his home, and pondered this thought for the rest of the day.

Chapter 2

_**S**_akura woke up screaming from a nightmare. She couldn't believe how real it was. She got up got a drink of water, used the bathroom and then climbed back into bed. The second her eyes shut horrible images flashed across her mind and she snapped her eyes open wide and immediately 'poofed' into Kakashi's house. Sakura had done this a thousand times and knew his house by heart. Sakura opened his door, climbed into his bed and automatically snuggled into Kakashi's chest.

_**K**_akashi, who was lying on his side, pulled Sakura closer and wrapped his arms possessively around Sakura's waist. He knew what happened, she had a nightmare and she needed him. The thought of her needing him made Kakashi tighten his hold on the haired girl. Kakashi had fallen in love…he just didn't know it yet.

_**S**_akura had turned over some time in the night so that her back was tightly against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi had his arm securely around her waist and had no intention of letting go any time soon.

_**S**_akura woke up and tried to **get** up but Kakashi only strengthened his hold. Sakura turned around and stared at his sleeping masked face. Slowly she traced his face, her fingers ghosted over his lips and suddenly she wanted to kiss him…and she did. Surprisingly he kissed her back through his mask. Sakura pulled away and slowly noticed Kakashi looking at her. She didn't know what to do so she blushed. The only thought going through Sakura's head was "I love you!", but the thing is though, is that somewhere in between all that Sakura's mouth must have had some serious connectivity with her brain because she said it out loud and yes Kakashi heard her loud and clear.

Chapter 3

_**K**_akashi's one lone eye widened before he slowly unwrapped his arms from her waist and gently pushed her off of him. "Um Sakura I think that it's time you left!" and Sakura did.

_**S**_akura tried for weeks to talk to Kakashi but he avoided her like the plague. But when he did finally talk to her all that he had to say was "I think that it's best if we weren't friends anymore, I'm sorry…I don't want to be around you."

_**K**_akashi was too scared to let Sakura in, but the thing is though, he already did.

_**S**_akura dove into missions like crazy for the next three months. She didn't want to deal with any pain. She knew she would break sooner or later, she just hoped it was later.

_**S**_akura was getting careless in her missions and one night she paid for it. Sakura had used all of her chakra and couldn't heal her wounds. She had six stab wounds, and five broken ribs, and had only made it to the training grounds. Sakura rolled over and looked up at the raining sky. She was shivering so bad that she didn't realized that she was crying. Slowly everything caught up to her. She'd given up. Sakura was tired of fighting; she had been left too many times. Sakura had finally…broken.

Chapter 4

_**K**_akashi was on his way to the training field. He was looking at the clear morning sky when he saw a flash of pink, now even though Sakura had her back to Kakashi he knew it was her cause the hair was a dead giveaway. As he got closer he realized that it was Sakura, he was about to turn and leave when he looked closer. Something was right and he soon figured it out. He couldn't see the wounds but he could see the blood that carpeted the ground. Kakashi's mind went into over load. He ran over to Sakura and the second he touched her skin he thought she was dead. Her skin was ice cold from the rain and her blood was everywhere.

"_**K**_akashi' Sakura said raspy. She smiled a weak smile. Sakura brought her shaking hand up to touch Kakashi's masked face but dropped it when the memories of what he said to her flooded her mind. Kakashi picked Sakura up bridal style and she gasped in pain, which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

_**A**_s Kakashi waited outside of Sakura's door for three hours he finally realized just how much he cared for her. Tsunade walked out told him she'd be okay, and that Sakura was just weak from the lack of chakra.

Chapter 5

_**W**_hen Kakashi walked in he saw that Sakura was already up and was zipping up her laced boots. Sakura slowly stood up and took one step and fell. Kakashi was there in a heartbeat helping her up, but when Sakura saw just who had helped her she immediately pushed him away and said coldly "Thanks, I'm fine you can go now." Sakura wanted to just jump out of the window and go home but she knew she was too weak at the moment so she started for the door.

"_**S**_akura wait, I…I…", "Look I said you can leave so just leave me alone." Sakura cut him off.

_**K**_akashi opened his mouth and Sakura immediately silenced him by running her mouth about how he should leave and the she doesn't' need him to feel guilty about what he said to her and that she was fine and – suddenly Kakashi yelled "Sakura shut up." Sakura shut her mouth and didn't say anything until he was finished.

"_**S**_akura I am so sorry about what I said to you. I was scared. I didn't want to let you in, but Sakura I already had and I just didn't know it yet. Sakura I didn't notice how much I depended on you and needed you because you were always there, but then when you were gone…it was like someone had cut off my legs. Sakura...I…I…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you…I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" Sakura sat there dumbfounded until she said gently "You love me?" Kakashi could only nod. Sakura flung herself at Kakashi and he caught her in a hug. Sakura pulled out of the hug and looked at Kakashi and he suddenly slipped down his mask and kissed her.

Chapter 6

The kiss was so passionate that she couldn't even think. All that she was doing was feeling, feeling Kakashi's arms as they pulled her up against him, feeling the tingly sensation inside her heart, feeling his lips move with her own. Sakura was in heaven.

"Well isn't that cute!" Tsunade said. Kakashi had his mask up before Tsunade could see it, and had put a respectable amount of distance between him and the pink haired girl. All that Tsunade saw was…everything.

"Sakura you are taking the next five days off to rest up. Then after that I want you to come by my office to make sure your okay. You are do take it easy, no mission, no training with me, no sparing with Lee, and if you even think about sparing with Ino I will personally dig your own grave and then lock you in there!, any questions?" Tsunade's voice had turned professional as she looked over Sakura's medical folder.

"FIVE DAYS! That's crazy!" Sakura practically yelled. Tsunade got an evil glint in her eye and she said in a bitter sweet voice "Now that I think about it you're right Sakura, you should just take the entire week." Sakura's mouth dropped open and Tsunade started for the door until she splattered an evil smile on her face and turned to the obvious couple and said "Sakur5a you shouldn't complain now you and Kakashi can spend some-", Tsunade paused and wiggled her eyebrows as she said "Fun.". Sakura blushed and Kakashi smirked under his mask.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

"Sakura you need to get up and eat something!" kakashi said gently. This had been going on for the last twenty minutes and every time Sakura said the same thing "Okay give me five minutes." Kakashi finally decided that something had to be done.

Kakashi lowered his mask, climbed on top of Sakura, and kissed her. At first Sakura didn't respond but soon she was moaning into his mouth.

"OMC this is the best dream ever!" Sakura thought to herself. Then her eyes fluttered open when Kakashi suddenly pulled away, getting a little bit too into the moment. Sakura sat up and asked in an aggravated voice "Why did you stop!"

Kakashi smirked and Sakura ogled his handsome face. Kakashi leaned forward and whispered seductively in Sakura ear "Because darling if I hadn't stopped it would have led to other activities." Sakura looked at him with the most innocent look and asked in a small voice "You don't want to do other activities with me?" Kakashi realized that he had just opened the wrong door. When Sakura noticed that he was panicking she laughed and said "Relax Kakashi I'm just messing with you." Then she pecked him on the lips and with that Sakura got up and went to the kitchen to eat, leaving a shocked Kakashi on the bed.

Chapter 8

Now just like any town there were people who agreed on something, disagreed on something, and people who just didn't care. Some people though expressed their disagreement in a very bad way. You see one day Sakura and kakashi were walking down the street holding hands when out of no where this dude just decides to scream "Taboo, taboo! I'm reporting taboo." And then punch Sakura in the face. Everyone in the street was frozen at that point. Kakashi was about to attack the man when Sakura stopped him with a hand on the chest. Sakura had taken a punch before and could handle this. Sakura slowly pulled on her gloves. If she had too, she would draw blood. Sakura stepped forward and spat out venomously "I'm finally happy after nine years and you're not going to ruin that just because you're blinded by your own ignorance. The only way you're going to get to the Hokage…is through my dead body." Sakura was so fast that the poor guy didn't have a chance. She hit the guy so hard that he practically flew. "Baby I think maybe you over did it with the chakra." Kakashi said. Sakura turned and looked at Kakashi with a look of pure confusion and asked "Chakra? Sweetheart I didn't use any chakra."

After that more people started to side with them. Whether it was out of fear or respect either way the couple didn't care. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

Chapter 9

"Sakura, Naruto's coming back next week. You should be there." Ino said sadly. "I'll try" was Sakura's only reply and both knew what it really meant. That she wouldn't be there. Kakashi had to go run some errands so Sakura decided to catch up with Ino. "How long have you two been going out Sakura?" Ino asked. "Six months." Sakura answered. "And you two haven't…" "Ino, how can you think like that!" Sakura said laughing.

Chapter 10

Ino slept over at Sakura's house and of course…brought alcohol. Sakura had drank two bottles of vodka, one bottle of whiskey, six beers, seven bottles of sake, and three moonshines. Sakura was drunk.

"Sakura are you home?" Kakashi was checking on Sakura because Gia had told him about how the girls would get together and get drunk. Suddenly he heard some one puking their guts out. When he got to the bathroom saw Ino asleep in the bathtub and Sakura puking her guts out.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he kneeled down next to her and held her hair for her. Sakura lifted her head to answer him but decided against it and continued to barf in the toilet.

When she was finally able to stop puking she stood up wobbly and very slowly made her way to the couch. She was lucky Kakashi had patience. She looked at kakashi and slurred horrible "I'm not drunk." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked "How much did you drink?" Sakura pointed at the table full of empty bottles and Kakashi said "Well you sure not a dead weight." Then he noticed the empty glasses and asked "What was in the glasses?" Sakura jumped up and slurred "Moon shine!" Kakashi's one lone eye widened and he shook his head.

"Sakura go to bed." Kakashi demanded. "NEVER!" Sakura yelled. Then Sakura started to take off her clothes and dance on the coffee table in her living room. Kakashi could feel a nose bleed coming along. Sakura was pretty feisty when she was drunk. Kakashi tried to drag her to her bed and she jumped him! When Kakashi tried to wrap a blanket around her she would start barking and bite him! Finally Kakashi gave up and took of his clothes except for his boxers and climbed into Sakura's bed. He was going to get Ino and put her on the couch but decided that she should suffer for getting Sakura drunk like she did.

Sakura made her way slowly to the bed like an animal and when she was sure that Kakashi was asleep she jumped him. Kakashi wasn't really sleeping and when Sakura jumped Kakashi caught and her and quickly wrapped her up in a blanket, like a cocoon, and wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep, or at least tried to.

Sakura didn't feel like going to sleep so for the next hour and a half Sakura sang at the top of her lungs "GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!" until she finally got tired and turned to Kakashi and asked nicely "Tell me a story please Kakashi." And he did.

Chapter 11

Once upon a time a man with silver hair fell in love with a pink haired girl, and even though they had only been going out for six months the silver haired man wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with girl, but he knew that the girl was very young and worried that she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with him so one day he went out a bought the girl a pretty ring so that way he could ask her to marry him when the time was right and hopefully she would say yes and they would live happily ever after.

Kakashi looked down at the pink haired beauty and smiled. All his troubles just seemed to fade away. Sakura looked so peaceful that Kakashi just sat there and watched her sleep for the next for minutes, promising to love her with all his heart.

Chapter 12

Sakura woke up to the mother of all hangovers but thanks to her medical skills it was gone in five minutes. Sakura, who was still tangled up in her cocoon, wriggled around for what felt like hours trying to get out until she finally fell out of the bed with a very loud "oomph."

Kakashi was laughing too hard to help the squirming Sakura, so he stayed on the bed until he finally got himself under control and tried to put Sakura back on the bed. You see Sakura was not happy about being laughed at so she bit Kakashi's hand and yelled "I don't need your help! I can do it by myself!"

Since Sakura couldn't stand she rolled over to a wall and used is to lean against so she could stand up. Then she hopped over to the door. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and he laughed so hard that he though that he just might cry. Sakura was almost to the door when she fell flat on her face. Sakura rolled onto her back and glared at the laughing Kakashi with a nonchalant look. When Kakashi got himself under control, he started to say something, but Sakura cut him off.

"Don't say a word! Just help me back up and let me out!" Sakura demanded. Of course Kakashi did as he was told but not without wearing a small smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 13

Sakura, who was now untangled, grabbed an outfit out of her walk in closet and then walked into her bathroom and took a shower. Kakashi took this time to 'poof' himself home to do the same.

"Hey Kakashi are you here?" Sakura asked her small house. When she didn't get an answer she shrugged, 'poofed' herself into Kakashi's kitchen, and started making coffee. Sakura sat down in the living room and started reading her book that she left at his house. She only looked up when Ino 'poofed' in ad the continued reading.

Kakashi walked into the living room and paused. Sitting on his couch was Sakura and Ino, both reading, and both with coffee in front of them. Not remembering when he agreed to this he asked "Um what are you doing?" Not really listening, the girls replied in monotones voices "That's nice." Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed some coffee and then sat down in the living room and cracked open the latest book of 'Ichi Ichi Paradise".

Sakura and Ino had been reading the same book and both were crying when they finished. When they dried up all their tears they grabbed an unwilling Kakashi and headed to the training grounds.

Chapter 14

Kakashi sat dumbfounded as he watched Sakura and Ino fight. Both the girls had been asked to be the Anbu captain almost a million times but the girls had to turn down the offer because only one could be the captain. Kakashi had always thought that is was because they were extremely smart, he soon realized his mistake when Sakura made a giant crater in the ground and Ino knocked down almost ten trees.

"Sakura I have to go!" Ino yelled. "Where do you have to go?" Sakura whined. Ino smiled and said "Work." Sakura glared at Ino and said "You suck!" Ino laughed and waved before she 'poofed' herself to the hospital.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and smiled when suddenly her stomach grumbled really loud. Kakashi smirked under his mask and said "Why don't I make you dinner?" Sakura nodded and asked "Have we been training that long?" Kakashi laughed and said "I don't know if I would call that training, you two were brutal to each other." "Well that's the best way to learn." Sakura replied. Kakashi walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders and 'poofed' them to his apartment.

Chapter 15

Kakashi made a five star meal for Sakura and himself, which surprised her, because she didn't think he could cook. Even though she gobbled down her food she did it with grace, pride, and dignity. Also she finished eating before Kakashi because he wanted to do something special for Sakura so he put his mask away and his headband.

"Oh that was so good! If I knew you could cook this good I would have forced you to cook for me along time ago!" Sakura said happily. Kakashi smiled at the compliment and Sakura stared at his handsome face and gave a blissful sigh.

When Kakashi got done eating, together both of them cleaned the kitchen and then sat down on the couch.

Chapter 16

Sakura stared into Kakashi's mismatched eyes and soon their faces started to get closer until finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. Slowly he pushed Sakura down on the couch and wedged himself between her legs. Sakura moaned into Kakashi's mouth and arched her back, forcing her flush up against his chest. Kakashi pulled away from Sakura and sat back on his legs he needed to say something to sakua. He breathed deeply and prepared himself for the worst. "Sakura…I love you!" Sakura's eyes watered and her heart pored over with love. "Oh my, gosh! I love you too!" Kakashi gently kissed sakura until she yanked Kakashi down into a passionate kiss. Kakashi picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom so they could continue their ministrations without clothes. And don't worry people Kakashi made sure that her first time was memorable.

After that night, the rest of the week was filled with cuddling, passionate kisses, Ino awing at them every chance she got, and as much love making as possible.

Chapter 17

After that night, the rest of the week was filled with cuddling, passionate kisses, Ino awing at them every chance she got, and as much love making as possible.

Sakura was at home getting dressed when suddenly she heard a song she knew on the radio. Sakura smiled and started to sing along but soon she couldn't resist, she had to dance. It started with her just bobbing her head to her swinging her hips and twirling around so graceful she could put a ballerina to shame. Sakura was getting so into the music that she didn't even hear Kakashi 'poof' into the room.

'Is that really my Sakura? Wow she can really sing and oh my god, look at those hips!' Sakura had just gotten out of the shower and only had on her black undergarments. Kakashi continued to stare at Sakura until she gracefully jumped on the table and continued her…performance. Sakura twirled around and saw Kakashi. Of course…she fell. Kakashi caught her before she could hit the ground and then sat down on the couch and fixed Sakura so she was straddling him. She blushed and kissed him on his unmasked lips knowing exactly where this was going.

Sakura almost had her shirt off when suddenly the phone rang. Before Kakashi could catch Sakura she was already up. "Hello." "Sakura it's my legs! I used up all my chakra and I fell out of a tree! Please Sakura it hurts! I can't heal them!" Even though Ino was talking well over a hundred miles an hour Sakura was used to it, but the pain and desperation in her voice had Sakura's stomach doing summersaults! "Where are you?" Sakura's voice had become deadly serious. "A little bit past the front gate! Sakura please hurry!" and just like that Sakura was gone. All that was left was a phone dangling from its cord. Kakashi almost caught up with her until Sakura saw Ino's blond hair and after that he didn't have a chance.

Chapter 18

Ino was sitting on the ground when Sakura suddenly dropped out of the trees and it was in that moment that Ino realized that she was in serious trouble. Sakura had Ino lying on her back and both hands on her left leg so fast that she didn't even know what was happening. One second she was looking at a worried Sakura, and the next she was looking at the treetops. "Ino…your legs are fine and you have enough chakra to heal a hundred men!" Sakura said angrily. "Oh…well…um…I love you!" Ino replied with a sly smile. "Ino it's not funny! I was really worried!" "I'm sorry Sakura let me make it up to you." Sakura thought about it and was about to say no Ino gave her the puppy dog look and Sakura was hooked. "Fine.", was all that Sakura said.

At about that time Kakashi walked in. "Come on Hun, Ino is going to take up out for giving me a heart attack!" Sakura glared at Ino as she said the last part. Kakashi being very frustrated both mentally and sexually decided to express his…frustration with Ino. "My fiancé and I were about make passionate love before your little drama act, so where ever your taking us…had better be good!" Sakura was red a tomato when Ino's eyes widened and looked at Sakura with a look that said 'We will discuss this later!' and they would, Sakura would tell her every single detail no matter how small.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 19

Ino took them to a ramen shop and of course Kakashi gave her a "WTF" look until Sakura pulled him down into a chair and flashed him on of her dazzling smiled that she knew he could not resist. Of course Kakashi was done durst do while Sakura and Ino Finished up he excused his self and promised to be back in a few minutes. Sakura and Ino were se engrossed in their conversation that they never noticed when some one plopped down in the seat next to Sakura.

"I'll take my usual", Was all that the man said. "Naruto is that you?" Ino asked. Sakura saw the glint in Ino's eyes and realized that she had been trapped. "Ino?", while the two blondes chatted it up Sakura tried to be invisible…which is kind of hard it you have neon pink hair. Naruto must have finally realized that she was sitting there. "Sakura?" Naruto asked gently. "Welcome back Naruto." Her voice was almost as cold as her expression. Naruto looked like a puppy that had just gotten kicked. Sakura got up, slapped her money down, and left.

When Sakura got home she sat down on the couch and refused to let herself cry, but after a few minutes, silent tears slowly made their way down her face. That's how Kakashi found his little cherry blossom. Crumbled on the couch…crying. "Sakura" Kakashi said gently. When she didn't answer he picked her up bridal style and cradled her as he sat on the couch. He knew she was hurt and also knew that id would a long time before she ever trusted Naruto again.

Chapter 20

A week after Naruto got back Tsunade called Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto to her office. "You three are going to bring back Sasuke." Kakashi who was holding Sakura's hand couldn't help but mentally laugh at Naruto's gawking face as he obviously stared at their hands. "You will be leaving tonight." Sakura didn't want to go, Naruto was so excited that he was bouncing off the walls, and Kakashi…well Kakashi was Kakashi.

Sakura used a jutsu that her grandma taught her. Every item would turn into a small picture on the time free scroll paper and all that she had to do to get it out was touch it. Sakura stored enough food to feed all three of them incase they forgot.

"I really am done packing Kakashi, I swear!" sacra had a small backpack that held two small scrolls, one a medic scroll, the other…her junk scroll. Sakura taught Kakashi the jutsu and helped him pack so that way they would have time to…play before tonight.

Chapter 21

Sakura was asleep on Kakashi's chest wearing…nothing. When she finally cracked an eye open she practically screamed for Kakashi to get up. Both of them needed to take another shower which would take more than half an hour at the least. Sakura jumped off of the sleepy Kakashi and jumped into the shower. Five minutes later a very happy Kakashi joined her.

Naruto, who was currently loosing his patience almost cried with joy when he finally saw the bickering couple. Though when the poor blonde heard what they were bickering about he almost fainted. "The next time you decide to take a shower with me and I'm in a hurry can you please keep your hands to your self!" Sakura barked. "But baby, we saved water and you weren't complaining, in fact you were the one telling me not to stop!" Sakura got wide eyed and suddenly her face became red with anger and she stomped off.

After walking for about half an hour Kakashi walked up behind and said gently "Baby, your not still mad at me…are you?" Sakura turned around, stopped walking, kissed his masked lips, smiled and said, "Of course not!" Then Sakura yawned and laid her head down on his chest and said "I love you!" Kakashi picked her up bridal style and said "I love you too!" Sakura fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Chapter 22

When Sakura woke up she was comfortable, warm, and snuggled up to Kakashi's chest. Sakura sat up and stretched before she walked of to the nearest stream to clean up. When Sakura came back she felt clean and refreshed. Sakura was playing with her wet hair when she decided it was time to wake up Kakashi.

Sakura straddled Kakashi and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and then finally his masked lips. Sakura knew that he was awake because of how he was responding. Sakura continued to kiss his face until something wet and cold splattered on his face.

Naruto almost couldn't hold in his laughter when Kakashi sat up and asked almost hysterically "What was that?" Sakura suddenly looked put on her innocent look and said "I have no idea! This bird came out of nowhere and just pooped on your head!" Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke. He had teleported to the stream that Sakura had gone to.

Chapter 23

By the time Kakashi got back camp had been cleaned up and everyone was ready to go. Kakashi had put the pieces together about what really happened to him and when he saw his little vixen he marched over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back up to him. At first he kissed her next until he slowly made his way up to her cheek and then he turned her around and said "When we are in a private room, you my dear Sakura, will pay for that!" Kakashi had his hands slithering all over Sakura's rear end as she huskily replied "I count on it!"

"Okay guys you can stop now! I mean, it was funny at first but now it's just starting to get disgusting." Naruto said with a nasty look on his face. Sakura could only say one word…"What!"

Chapter 24

"I know that you two aren't really going out! I mean, he's your teacher and plus that would really disgusting, not to mention taboo!, but I do think its nice tat you would go so far just to welcome me back, cause I though you were really mad at me!" Naruto said ignorantly. Sakura was so pissed but some how she managed to get her temper under control and remain calm. "So let me get this straight...you think that Kakashi and I are just joking with you and aren't really together?" Sakura said smoothly. Of course Naruto happily agreed. "Well, hate to disappoint!" Sakura said all too quickly. "But Sakura that's wro-" "Don't you dare tell me what I have is wrong!" The pink haired immediately cut off. "And what is it that you have Sakura?" Naruto asked almost slyly. "Happiness...love...", Sakura stopped and smiled gently as she went on. "a safe place, some one who chases away my nightmares, some one who will hold me for hours and not expect a thing in return, some one who makes me feel beautiful, some one who makes me smile and laugh, even when I don't want to, some one...actually the only one who can make me melt with just one smile!" at this point Sakura was facing Kakashi and holding his hands, completely unaware of Naruto. "I have some one who can turn my darkest days into rainbows and butterflies just by being near me! I have the other half of my soul!" Sakura turned and looked at Naruto and said " I have...Kakashi!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 25

Kakashi's heart melted after hearing this confession! Suddenly he dropped on one knee which caused Sakura to turn around so quick that she surprised Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out a small velvet box and said nervously "I was going to wait until a more romantic time but...Sakura I never knew you felt that way about me! You have no idea how much I love you, I can't live without you Sakura, I can't sleep unless I feel your body next mine, and when you are gone all I can think about is you! Sakura I can't lose you! I need you more than anything! I guess what I am trying to say is...Sakura...will you marry me?"

Chapter 26

"Yes! Oh, my, gosh, yes! Kakashi I love you!" Sakura practically yelled. Naruto watched in absolute amazement at the two. He couldn't remember her ever being this happy before and it broke his heart when he finally realized what he had done. He had broken a promise that meant so much more to Sakura than he would ever know. Time seemed to pass by slowly as Kakashi lifted Sakura into the air and kissed her. She was so happy. When Kakashi set Sakura down Naruto walked forward and said sadly "Sakura I'm sorry! I never meant to make such a mess of things!" "Naruto is wasn't your fault! Everyone just went their own ways! Oh and for the record I'm not mad at you anymore...you can thank Kakashi for that!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

Chapter 27

The rest of the trip was a piece of cake from then on. So far everyone knew that Sasuke was with Orochimaru and Orochimaru was in a secret hide out and the secret hide out was in sound. The only problem is they didn't knew where in sound and they couldn't very well go around if anyone had seen the snake man, that would blow their cover. Luckily Sakura came to their rescue. She had a jutsu that would find him. All that Sakura had to do was flair out her chakra and then whatever the chakra touches she can see. Sakura had sooo much chakra that she covered all of sound and more. Orochimaru must have knew something like this could happen because there were over a hundred different tunnels under random buildings. Sakura knew that only one would actually lead to the hide out so she sat down in a tree and got to it. "Kakashi, Naruto, go have fun. I will come and get you when I find it, okay?" Kakashi didn't want to leave her but Sakura insisted that he go with Naruto. So Kakashi and Naruto waited inside the village

Chapter 28

It was like a maze getting through all the tunnels but by the time midnight rolled around Sakura finally found the tunnel. Surprisingly Naruto and Kakashi were asleep underneath the tree she was in. Sakura stretched her stiff muscles and then jumped down. After doing her business she hunkered down next to Kakashi and went to sleep. When morning rolled around she ran to the nearest river to clean up.

"Ahh I'm clean, refreshed, and ready to go!" Sakura said happily as she walked back to the tree. The boys turned around and rolled their eyes at her and then went back to fixing breakfast. "I'll take over, you guys go take a bath...now!" They obviously thought she was joking at first. When breakfast was over Sakura led everyone to the tunnel, which happened to be in a tree. Of course the boys were a bit iffy but soon Naruto's confidence kicked in and he just jumped right in. Then Sakura's motherly instinct popped up and she practically dove into the tunnel. Finally Kakashi gracefully stepped into the slide tunnel thing.

Chapter 29

Naruto tried to land on his feet but thanks to our friend gravity he made a nice loud 'thunk' as the blonde landed on his head. Then Sakura came tumbling on top of him and to make things worse she was bickering at him and telling him and telling him that he gave her a heart attack and etc. Last was the much more quiet Kakashi who simply stepped over the heaping pile of pink and yellow.

"Guys we need to be quiet and Sakura please stop choking Naruto, Tsunade will not be pleased if she finds out that you killed him.". Of course Sakura stopped after that but when the boys tried to continue walking she grabbed their hands and yanked them back and said, "I have this place memorized guys so how about letting me lead." Of course they nodded but when Sakura didn't make a move Naruto said "Well come on Sakura let's go." "It will take too long if we walk and if we try to run the three of us will set off every trap in this place!" Sakura replied. "Well then what do you suggest?" Kakashi asked. Suddenly an evil smile popped on to Sakura's face. "An old Halloween trick!" Sakura answered evilly. Then she did a couple of hand signs and a broom appeared. "You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto whined. Sakura simply sat on the broom and motioned to the boys, who after a few threats finally, got on.

Chapter 30

So Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were all flying through the tunnels on a broom, but the boys stopped complaining when they realized that they were making record time. When they suddenly came to two huge wooden doors they started to get off the broom until Sakura stopped them. "Guys there are sensors all over the walls and the doors aren't real so sit back down and close your eyes!" The boys were not too happy. After about half an hour they came to the end of the tunnel.

The door was just like all the others a fake. The second you touched the knob everyone in the building would know that they had intruders. Sakura knew how to get through, she worked that out while she was in the tree. Sakura straightened her back and began to sing. There wasn't any words in the song just her voice. The boys sat there in silence and in awe as the doors slowly opened. When Sakura finished her song, only then would she go through and Naruto noticed this. "Why didn't you go through sooner,we could have made it?" "Because Naruto if I hadn't finished the song then the doors would have woke up and sounded the alarms." Sakura answered.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 31

"Sakura can we get off now! I Can't feel my butt!" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed and nodded. When everyone had gotten off the broom disappeared in a puff of smoke, so everyone ran. After a few minutes they found Sasuke's room...but no Sasuke. Since Sasuke obviously wasn't there Sakura flared her chakra and found Orochimaru and Sasuke in a large room that could be called a living room.

"There at the end of the hallway is the room!" That was all that Naruto needed and just like that he was blazing down the hallway so fast that the couple couldn't keep up. When Naruto finally made it to the room he stopped and stared. Sakura, who was too worried to notice, charged after him and started yelling at him when she came to the room until she heard his voice.

Chapter 32

'My, they really have grown up!' was all that Sasuke thought.

Naruto was yelling at Sasuke when suddenly the raven haired boy decided to attack Naruto. Of course he wasn't really going to hurt him but Sakura didn't know that.

Sakura watched as Sasuke pulled out his and when he charged at Naruto time seemed to slow down. She could see his every movement and before he could even get close to Naruto Sakura had already punched him with her chakra infused fist. Sasuke went flying! Orochimaru was a bit surprised but didn't say anything. Sasuke on the other hand was pissed. He glared at Sakura as she stood protectively in front of Naruto and Kakashi was standing protectively in front of Sakura. Kakashi was making sure that Sasuke didn't try anything but it wasn't Sasuke that he should be worrying about it's Orochimaru!

Chapter 33

Orochimaru charged at Sakura with his new arms and started forming hand signs. Sakura did the same. Sasuke much like Orochimaru ran towards Naruto making his own seals. Five minutes later some how Sasuke had gotten the boys tied up and Sakura managed to bring the rood down...seriously. Sasuke would have stepped in to help Orochimaru but he claimed that this fight was his!

Sasuke couldn't believe it, Orochimaru looked at Sakura as if she were an equal! Orochimaru didn't even look **him** as an equal! Sakura slammed her fist on the ground and knocked Orochimaru off balance, ruining his jutsu. Sakura had gone around punching so much that her knuckles were now bleeding, but that didn't stop her. After a few minutes it all came down to hand to hand combat and Orochimaru wasn't doing to good, he knew that he needed to do something and soon. Kunai in hand, Sakura saw the perfect opportunity and took it. Orochimaru had purposely left his side open. When Sakura got close enough he grabbed her neck and used the forbidden torture jutsu.

Chapter 34

Sakura suffered as all the pain from her parents death magically came to life. She was forced to watch her parents death over and over and over. Each time seemed to shred her heart all over again. Then the scene changed and she was facing her worst nightmares. It was cold and dark. Sakura couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything, and it scared her, so she ran. Suddenly she fell in some sort of pool. It was fool of blood and the bottom of the pool was carpeted with nasty, rotten, bodies. Corpses with rotting flesh surrounded her. Suddenly they snapped there eyes open and came to life. They all grabbed her and bit her, ate her, and loved it. She was sinking, she couldn't' breath, she was cold...she was scared.

Kakashi couldn't do anything but watch. She wasn't screaming and that seemed to piss off Orochimaru and amaze Sasuke. Sakura wriggled in the snake man's grasp as he strengthened the jutsu but still she didn't scream, so Orochimaru put everything he had into it.

Sakura couldn't take it! She was alone! Then suddenly she saw her parents. She ran to them and cried as they held her. She felt so safe when suddenly Smile appeared and ripped her parents off of her by their hair, and locked them into a bird cage. Something was building in Sakura and she could feel it. She didn't know what it was but she knew it was powerful. Sakura's parent's scream rang through her and awakened her true powers.

Chapter 35

Sakura's eyes snapped opened and she screamed. Never in Sasuke's life had he ever heard anything like it. The scream reached his very bones and for the first time in a long time he was scared. Suddenly Sakura's eyes started to turn black and when her screams quieted her body went limp. Sakura turned her head slowly and when her eyes met Orochimaru's he froze. All confidence left his body. Sakura's hand snapped around Orochimaru's wrist and broke it. She landed gracefully and took a step towards Orochimaru, who in turn, took two back. "Come her my snake!" Sakura hissed. Her voice scared him almost as bad as her eyes. She reached out and Orochimaru froze in fear. He suddenly realized just what he had done.

Chapter 36

The jutsu that Orochimaru used takes all your bad memories, all your bad feelings, and basically creates a person out of that and forces the victim to experience everything bad all over again, only the emotional pain is ten times stronger. But here's the really bad part...the person that the jutsu creates has its own personality and can make the physical pain you experience like nothing you have ever felt before. Plus since the jutsu-created-person has its own personality it can twist your memories and stuff.

Now one in a million people are born with one of these...people already in them. Sakura is one of these people. But here is the catch, way back in the day the lord of the southern lands tired to combine the two but he always failed. Well somehow Sakura did what the lord of the southern lands could never do. You see Sakura's other side (I guess you could call it.) had been with her for so long that they had become emotionally connected. So when Orochimaru used the jutsu it caused them to hurt each other basically and when the both retaliated they broke the jutsu and became one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 37**

Sakura slowly reached out towards Orochimaru and when he tried to step back he came to the wall. Orochimaru was cornered, scared, and practically shaking. Sakura's cold dark eyes burned into his heart and forever scorched him. "I'm going to kill your soul." was all that Sakura said.

Suddenly the room faded only to be replaced with corpses. They were in a forest but the trees all had several faces sticking out of them gasping, screaming, laughing, and even...crying. Some had there eyes gauged out by long nasty fingers, for there were also arms sticking out of the top of the tree as well. Bottom jaws were ripped off and thrown away, raw flesh was being eaten, and of course bones were breaking too.

Orochimaru couldn't take the noise so he ran. When he stopped he found himself in a theater. There few people there so he took a seat. Suddenly the curtain lifted and the show began.

Dead bodies with random parts sown on took the stage. As corpses danced, Orochimaru finally looked up and realized just what was going on. Sakura, who was obviously not dead, was dancing with a certain...puppet that resembled him. The skin was white from death, and the hair was obviously not the puppets for you could see the thread that was holding the hair to the head. The more that they danced the more obvious it became, until finally the hair slowly slipped off only to reveal a cracked skull with maggots pushing around the brain. Suddenly the man fell apart along with all the other puppets. Sakura suddenly looked up and stared straight into Orochimaru's eyes until everything went black.

Chapter 38

**E**veryone watched in amazement as Orochimaru fell to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. Sakura's eyes went back to normal and she slowly fell to her knees and just before she hit the ground, just like always, Kakashi was there to catch her.

"**Y**ou're lucky that the Uchiha doesn't have any healing skills, or you might have permanently paralyzed!" Tsunade said to Naruto. You see Kakashi and Naruto had almost gotten hit in a certain pressure point in the neck that would have permanently paralyzed them but since Sasuke missed they were merely paralyzed for a few minutes, but somehow kakashi got his blood flowing back in the pressure point and he was able to move sooner than possible. So far Orochimaru is still huddled in his little ball mumbling on about nothing. Sakura won't wake up, and Sasuke might be given a second chance.

Chapter 39

"**S**akura you have to wake up!" "But I don't want to, I'm so tired!" "Sakura I have let you rest long enough... it is time." Suddenly Sakura opened her eyes and saw a girl who looked just like her only she was wearing black boots, fish nets, black mini skirt, red skimpy tank top, black eyes, canines, pointy ears, and a smile on her face! The only thing that Sakura could say was "Who are you?"

"**I** am your...bad memories, feelings, and thoughts. I am your darker half. We have been separated for long enough." The girl held out her hands and Sakura hesitated at first but she eventually put her hands on top of the other girls. Suddenly fire was running through her veins. Images, memories, feelings, that she thought she had forgotten suddenly came to life and drowned her. It was all so overwhelming, she thought that she was gonna explode, but just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore...everything went black.

Chapter 40

**T**he next time that Sakura opened her eyes she was met with an empty hospital room...or so she thought. It took Sakura a minute to remember everything but once she had she pulled herself together and got out of the bed. The first thing she did was use the restroom then she took a shower. When she felt completely refreshed she opened the window and jumped out...or at least tried to. A certain persons pair of arms had pulled her back in the window.

"**W**here so you thing your going?" A very familiar husky voice asked. It was Kakashi. "Well I was going to go home but then somebody stopped me." Sakura replied smirking. Sakura turned around and kissed Kakashi. Soon his hands were everywhere and it was making Sakura hot! It didn't take long before kakashi had Sakura stripped down in record time. Together the two of them laid down on the hospital bed and started making sweet love just like before. Since the bed was so small Sakura used Kakashi as a bed and fell asleep straddling him.

Chapter 41

**N**ow Kakashi nor Sakura have ever really been deep sleepers but I guess last night really took it out of them because so far three doctors, four nurses, and a lot of visitors walked in but neither of them woke up...until Tsunade stomped in.

"**G**O HOME!" Tsunade yelled angrily but when she saw Kakashi practically jump out of the bed she felt better. Sakura's face was cherry red, and Kakashi had a small blush hanging around his mask, but before Tsunade could say anything the couple was gone.

Chapter 42

"**I** can not believe that so many people walked in and I Didn't wake up!" Sakura laughed into the phone. The second she got home she took a shower and then called Ino to ask who all saw her and Kakashi. (Cause Ino practically everything!) "Hey I am having a welcome party for Sasuke, you and Kakashi should come." "Yeah sure okay I haven't seen Sasuke since I got back!" when the two girls got done talking Sakura 'poofed' herself into Kakashi's bedroom and started going through his clothes until she found her favorite shirt. Once she got a hold of it she stripped down to her undies (A.K.A. Bra and underwear) and put it on. Since Kakashi was still in the shower she made some tea and grabbed one of his Ichi Ichi Paradise books and started reading.

**K**akashi didn't know that Sakura was here so when he walked into his living room he was attacked by a shocked Sakura. "Is this even possible!" She had obviously found a very odd baby making position. "Well baby you'll never know if you never try!" Sakura was speechless. "Hey will you go to Ino's party with me?" "Why is Ino throwing a party?" Sakura looked around the room nervously and said "When had Ino needed a reason to party?" Kakashi eyed Sakura and said "That's cute but really Sakura tell me why." "She wants to welcome Sasuke back." Kakashi was about to say no when Sakura brought out the puppy eyes. "Fine" was all he had to say.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 43

**S**akura had on six inch black heels and a short black dress to go with. Kakashi was in jeans and a black shirt. Together they both wet to Ino's party not caring about anything but each other. As soon as the couple walked inside Naruto stole kakashi and Ino stole Sakura. Sasuke who was in a corner with a cup in his left hand practically keeled over when he saw Sakura.

"**W**elcome back Sasuke, kind of a weird welcome though since we had to drag you here!" Sakura said happily. He noticed that there was no 'kun' at the end of his name and for some odd reason it made him sad, but he pushed that away for now because he knew that no matter what she would always be his.

Chapter 44

"**C**ome on Sakura lets go." Sasuke practically demanded. Sakura was about to say no but low and behold Ino had her out the door before she even got the chance. Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's hand and led her to a near by park. "Well this is nice." Sakura said nervously. Sasuke just 'hned'. The two continued to walk until Sasuke stopped Sakura and pulled her to him. Sasuke smashed his lips on Sakura and kissed her...until she punched him flat in the face.

**A**t about that time Naruto fell out of a nearby tree laughing his head off. "I can't believe that you just got sucker punched!" Naruto laughed. Sakura ignored Naruto and turned to Sasuke, who was currently holding his broken nose. "What is wrong with you! I am engaged you stupid horn dog! Oh and Keep your freakin chapped lips to yourself!" At this point Kakashi also fell out of a nearby tree laughing **his** head off.

Chapter 45

**S**akura stormed off to the nearest bar and got the biggest bottle of Saki, and went home. When Kakashi got done laughing his tail end off and helping Naruto up he followed. Kakashi 'poofed' in only to find Sakura in nothing but a white tank top and pink undies. Sakura was standing in front of the stove with the huge bottle of saki in one hand and boiling water with the other.

"**S**akura are you okay?" Sakura turned and smiled and just nodded. "Are you having second thoughts about us?" Kakashi was scared of what she would say. "What? Kakashi no, I just wish that he could go back to being the sweet innocent boy that he used to be. Naruto and him were my boys but ever since everything happened I just look at him like...a rotten egg!" Sakura sighed and took a big swig of the saki. Kakashi took the bottle from her and sat it down. Then he gently picked her up and set her down on the counter. Kakashi wedged himself between her legs and put one hand on her head and the other on her back. Sakura in turn just held on tight to her lover and promised herself that everything would be okay.

Chapter 46

**T**he next morning Sakura woke up to Kakashi laying on top her. Kakashi had his head on Sakura's chest and was laying between her legs and had his hands intertwined with hers. It was the best morning ever.

**S**akura laid there until she finally fell asleep again. At about that time Kakashi woke up only to find his sleeping angel. The two of them just stayed in bed until Ino came over and ruined the whole thing...tee hee.

"**I**no what do you want?" Sakura hissed! Ino smiled sweetly and said "I wanted you to come to the picnic with me!" Sakura sat there in the same position she woke up in and said "Fine". Ino gave them a piece of paper with the time and place and left. Sakura somehow managed to squiggle out from under the lazy Kakashi and get in the shower.

**S**akura got out of the shower and noticed a note on the bed with a rose. Sakura smiled and picked up the note "Had to take a shower be back soon. I love you!" at about that time Kakashi 'poofed' behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey hansom" Sakura whispered to him. Kakashi smiled and kissed her cheek. "So...what ya gonna wear?" "JEANS!" Sakura squealed and ran to her closet happily.

Chapter 47

**I**no had found the perfect spot for a picnic. There was a river near by and the grass was so green. The sun was shining brightly and there was a light breeze. It was amazing. Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all came. Of course Ino had enough food to feed an entire army but no one minded. Kakashi and Sakura walked up holding hands and Naruto just smiled. Sasuke who was currently lost in his own world, never saw them.

Chapter 48

"**O**h my, gosh Ino that was almost as good as Kakashi's cooking!" Sakura said happily. Kakashi noticed that it was getting late and decided to have a moonlight dance with the love of his life. Kakashi stood and bowed before Sakura and said "Can I have this dance?" Sakura giggled and took his hand and the two were off. This time the Uchiha was paying attention. Everyone watched the happy couple dance away to a more secluded place.

"**I** love you Kakashi!" "I love you too Sakura." Sasuke watched from a nearby tree. He was beyond shocked. Slowly kakashi lowered himself until his lips met hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and rustled his hair while Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

**S**akura moaned into his mouth until they broke apart for air. "I can't wait to be Sakura Hatake!" Kakashi nuzzled her neck and said sweetly "let's go home baby." Sakura just nodded and the two 'poofed' away leaving a seething Uchiha behind.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 49

**S**asuke always got what Sasuke wanted and right now he wanted Sakura! But he couldn't have her because he knew that he wouldn't be able to break them apart, but that didn't mean that someone else couldn't do it. Sasuke at the time never knew that by breaking them apart he would be forever breaking her soul.

**T**he next morning Kakashi got a message that Tsunade needed to see him so he kissed Sakura goodbye and told her he loved her and was gone. Kakashi 'poofed' Ino Tsunade's office only to be tackled by Anbu with masks. "Tsunade what's going on?" Tsunade had small tears in her eyes but she sat up straight and said "The Council has received word that there is a taboo between you and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi's world was falling apart. He knew that the Council was ruthless but Sakura knew nothing.

Chapter 50

"**H**atake Kakashi you are to never see Haruno Sakura again! If your relationship continues then we will strip you both of your titles and if that doesn't work then death will be your prize! Oh, and another think Mr. Hatake... this meeting never took place." Those were the last and final words of the Council. Kakashi would never again be able to hold Sakura in his arms. Kakashi loved Sakura, he really did, and he couldn't let anything happen to her! The Council gave him today to break everything off and he knew just how. It would hurt Sakura, but her life was worth it, because he knew that she wasn't going to let him go easily unless he broke everything off clean.

Chapter 51

**K**akashi slowly opened Sakura's door and went inside. Sakura was in the kitchen when she heard him come in. She ran to the front door and tried to give Kakashi a hug but he pushed her away. "What's wrong?" "Sakura I'm sorry but I don't love you. I never loved you I just wanted to have sex with you. I can't marry you. Your just not my type." Sakura looked him straight in the eye and whispered "Liar!"

**K**akashi just walked toward the door until her voice stopped him "Wait!" Kakashi's eye widened a little, she sounded so hurt. Suddenly Kakashi gently said "Sakura just face it...I'm leaving you." and with that he was gone. Sakura stood there and listened to an empty house. She didn't think, she didn't breath, she didn't feel. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sakura fell to the floor like a raggedy-Anne-doll. Sakura was on the floor grasping her heart. She couldn't breath! Pain, pain, is was all pain. She couldn't move and then suddenly air entered her body and almost like a switch had been pulled tears fell from her eyes and she could do nothing to stop it. So she cried her eyes out until she had no more tears and even then she didn't stop. Kakashi had taken Sakura so high but in the end it was just more that she had to fall.

Chapter 52

**D**ays turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Sakura had tried many times to talk to Kakashi but the response was the same "I'm sorry Sakura I don' t want you." Even though he never yelled at her the words still cut her so deep that she didn't think she was ever going to heal.

**S**asuke was constantly walking around like he was a hero for what he did until slowly he watched the Sakura blossom of Kahona wilt away into nothing. Sakura was a hollow shell. She no longer cared about herself and would often resort to self inflicted wounds just to feel something other than numbness. Sakura had nothing to live for, but she wasn't going to waste her life, no she would put it to good use.

Chapter 53

**S**akura had over heard some people talking about how the Night Village wanted revenge for the loss of their Prince of blades. You see long ago on the night of April seventh the Night Village sent a spy and an Anbu killed him. The Night village couldn't attack since they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar and well the Leaf village wasn't looking for trouble so basically everyone was stuck. Also today was April the fifth in two days it will be the anniversary of the mans death and just like last year they wanted revenge. They wanted one person from the Leaf village in the Princes place and since Tsunade won't force anyone you have to volunteer. The Night village constantly swears that they will become allies with Leaf if they just hand over one person. Sakura was determined to be that one person.

Chapter 54

**S**akura had her stuff packed. It was late. There was no moon to guide her tonight. Sakura didn't want to hurt Tsunade so she went and got the papers that she would need when the blond went home.

**I**t would take Sakura all of tonight to get there. She had the Info that she needed, she knew where to go, who to meet , and at what time. She would die for Naruto's safety, for Tsunade's safety, for Ino's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's, and most of all...Kakashi's. As Sakura walked to the end of the village she saw Sasuke but she didn't say a word...but he did. "Your leaving aren't you?" Sakura didn't even reply, she just kept on walking. "you should be with me!" "My gosh your so annoying!" Sakura didn't even turn her head as she said that. Sakura just continued walking until Sasuke opened his mouth a little do wide and said the wrong thing. "I'll never let you go, I'll have the entire Anbu squad on you in a second!" Sakura turned around and finally acknowledged him. She slowly made her way to him and said "Stupid raven" and before he could even blink Sakura had a chakra infused fist smashed straight in his face. He was lucky that there was a bench to catch him cause that boy was out cold. "Thanks...I needed to get that out." and she was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 55

**A**s Sakura made her way through the forest pictures of Naruto and Kakashi chased her. She had to get away from them so she ran. No matter how fast she went she never could slip out of the memories grasp. They were always there, clawing, biting, and stabbing her heart so much that she cried. Sakura wanted so bad to just go back and act like nothing happened but she couldn't because something did happen! Her heart and soul were shattered! No matter what it would never be the same. She was through, she was done, she was tired, she was broken. Sakura's heart had wilted away.

**S**akura finally made it to a clearing in the forest. She was here. She made it. A tall dark building with barred windows, brick walls, and no hope stood before her. This is where she would die. This would be her resting place. She guessed that it wouldn't look any better on the inside. For some reason non of this bothered her. Her life would save her village but even that didn't stir anything inside her. She wasn't really doing this to save the village she was mostly doing this to save Kakashi. The Night village wasn't going to wait forever for someone to just hand themselves over so Sakura would end it once and for all. And with that thought Sakura entered hell.

Chapter 56

**T**here was no turning back now. Sakura followed a red carpet with horrid stained. As Sakura neared two big wooden doors they slowly creaked open. There was a desk at the other side of the dimly lit room. Sakura couldn't see who was behind the desk not because of the lack of light but also because the back of the chair was facing her. "We've been expecting you...Sakura Haruno."

"**G**ood then I don't need to explain anything." "Sign the papers and our villages shall be allies." Sakura nodded which was silly since the man wasn't even turned around. Sakura signed the paper and the second she put the pin down the man in the chair swung around only to reveal an ordinary man. He had blonde hair and purple eyes he wasn't ugly, he was actually cute.

"**D**o not expect better treatment than the others!" Sakura didn't even acknowledge him she just sat there and forced herself to listen. The man gave a creepy smile and the next thing she saw was black. Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes but no matter what she couldn't see a thing. It took her a while until she realized that she was in a brick room and the she wasn't blind, it was just that dark. Sakura could hear screams that followed her all the way to her dreams.

Chapter 57

**S**akura sat in a corner and waited for the sun. Sakura dozed off when the door opened only to reveal blinding light. The screams were slightly louder but Sakura had thrown away her heart and everything that went with it. Nothing could scare her now...or so she thought. A man stepped in and grabbed Sakura by her hair and her up. He pulled in her hair signaling her to walk. The two came to a black door with a blood red door handle. Something wasn't right.

**T**he man pushed her in the room only to reveal two empty chairs. Sakura scanned the room and didn't sense a trap so she sat down. At that point the man with purple walked in and sat down as well. "Listen and listen good, you have been dragged into something you can not back out of and you must know the reason. We are going to give you a fighting chance to live but first listen." The man spoke urgently but Sakura just simply sat there.

Chapter 58

"**Y**our village is being controlled by a group called the Council. The thing is though they are not who you really think they are. They want to take down the village and are going to do so by using the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki actually aren't bad people they are just being controlled. The elder Uchiha boy is not a villain the Council threatened to kill his little brother if he didn't take out his family. They were getting too strong and were starting to learn too much. Also the man that we sent to your village was actually there to try and prevent the kyuubi from being put in the Uzumaki kid but the council got him first. Oh and also your Kakashi never wanted to break your heart but the council threatened your title and your life. He still loves you but the question is...do you love him enough to live?" and with that everything went black leaving her to darkness.

Chapter 59

**W**hen Sakura opened her eyes she saw the sky and the clouds. It felt so good to just soak up the sun. She couldn't move at all, her chakra was gone. The forest was beautiful though. Sakura just laid there and didn't think. She wanted to enjoy what time she had left.

**T**he next thing she knew she was falling, the man with purple eyes never let her go. They were in some kind of huge hole. She could barely see the sky! He tied a rope around her waist and climbed into a poxy hole. As he pulled her through she watched the sky slip through her fingers. It was dark. The man grabbed her and took off the rope and some sort of bracelet. The bracelet had been restricting her chakra so when it came off she started to slowly regain her strength. "Welcome to hell but don't worry...it not as bad as it seems!" he was gone before she could even blink.

Chapter 60

**S**akura tried to go back through but the rocks had fallen and since she couldn't punch her way through cause that would bring the entire place down on her head she walked on. Sakura moved her hands along the walls until she fell flat on her face. Sakura continued walking for the next hour and stopped. She used her chakra and noticed that there was a huge drop between her and the next cave. There was nothing but rock below her. Sakura would have to climb across. Using chakra infused fingers Sakura held on the cracks in the roof and made her way across. Sakura dropped and landed on the edge of the other cave took a break. Then suddenly she heard a small rock clatter. Sakura turned but saw nothing in the dark. Sakura slowly extended her chakra but nothing was there. Sakura could feel that something was here so she closed her eyes and listened. Breathing, she could hear breathing. Sakura flared her chakra and nearly screamed when she felt it right next to her. Sakura snapped her hand out and grabbed it's face. The thing let out a scream like nothing she had ever heard before! Everything happened so fast. Sakura used her chakra to see it's face and snapped its neck.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 61

**S**akura's heart was beating so loud that it was all she could hear. The monsters face flashed in her mind and she whimpered. Sakura needed to know what that thing was so she crawled over to the monster and used her chakra to examine it. The monster was blind but it used sonar like bats and it was...human! This creature had adapted to live down here! Sakura wondered if there was more but didn't linger on the thought.

**A**t this point Sakura ran. She was still using her chakra to see and it was making her weak but she didn't stop running. Sakura tried to forget it all. It had been a week and Sakura needed food badly. Sakura had been savagely attacked a lot so her chakra was not exactly what it used to be. Sakura had been holding herself up in a cave and a monster was going under her and all she was breath and the thing turned and swiped at her stomach. Sakura had almost lost her guts. She knew that she wasn't going to survive if she wasn't quiet.

Chapter 62

**S**akura could barely stand she was so weak. Plus there was a monster following her and didn't think that she was gonna make it. Suddenly Sakura collapsed and the monster came over and sniffed her. It picked up her arms and just when it was going to bite down Sakura flipped over and kicked it in the face. Suddenly the most delicious aroma filled her nostrils and drove her crazy. It smelled so good it was tantalizing her! Suddenly the monster was in her face and she knew what she smelling...blood. Sakura's hands snapped out and grabbed his head and smashed his head on the walls until the monster was silent. Then she bit it on the neck. The second the delicious liquid touched her tongue her eyes snapped open and she saw the cave. Sakura actually could see the walls and the monster without using her chakra. Sakura's body couldn't have adapted that fast! Sakura didn't understand what was happening to her!

**S**akura could tell that she was getting close to something but she didn't know what. The question is...was it something that she wanted to get closer too? Sakura was still hungry so she began to hunt. And thus the prey became the hunter.

Chapter 63

**S**akura jumped up onto a small cliff only to find a lot of bones. They had all been stripped clean perfectly. It didn't interest Sakura so she continued her hunt. Sakura was suddenly knocked to the bone covered ground by a small monster. She had found her next meal! Sakura jaws immediately clamped down on the back of the monsters neck and the bone started to crack. Sakura drank like she would never get to eat again. The monster was a child but Sakura didn't care. She dropped the thing on the ground and stuck her nose in the air. Another one was coming but Sakura had had her fill and was done she backed away slowly but her eyes stayed alert.

**E**vidently the older monster was the younger ones mother. The mother screamed out and then turned her head to Sakura. Sakura shot up and ran until she started to fall. Some how Sakura had ran into a pool of blood. Sakura slowly lifted her head out of the blood and was pulled back under.

**S**akura couldn't get the monster off of her! She twisted and turned until she saw her chance.

**A** big fang looking tooth was sitting at the bottom of the pool and Sakura wasted no time getting it! Then she slammed it into the monsters head. Sakura gently let go and watched it sink. Sakura swam to the top and tried to get out but it took her a minute.


End file.
